This project is about providing advanced data management, and analytical and collaborative services to support the clinical projects of multiple institufions. The work will focus on: (1) Data-driven search for answers to clinical questions about mesenchymal stem cells (MSC) in a systemafic way and provide the answers with quanfitative evidence. (2) Development of a resource for the community studying MSC that would enable integrating geographically scattered measurements, sharing analytical results, facilitafing research and collaborative investigations, and providing on-demand analytical computational services. (3) Application of statistical and machine learning approaches to data analyses in order to understand the tradeoffs and computational requirements of exhaustive cross validations of the analytical results. (4) Development of a software integration framework where implementations of analytical methods can be easily integrated into workflows, provenance informafion about the execufion can be captured, and the computafionally intensive analyses could be executed on high performance compufing resources if needed.